Who knows best?
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: Luke Skywalker has been de-aged to a five year old and there's only one person he wants to see.


"Daddy!" Vader did not know what to do when a small blonde hellion screeched and ran into his arms. The small child couldn't be more than five or six standard years old.

Through the Force, Vader could tell the boy's eyes were a bright blue. They were shockingly bright, almost as bright as his presence in the Force.

The boy, whom Vader could not identify, had a strangely strong connection to him. It was so strong, almost as much as his connection to-

"Have you been on Han's ship, Daddy? It's so cool!"

Quickly making their way to him was the Smuggler, his Wookie companion and Calrissian. It didn't surprise the dark lord that the Baron had defected into the Rebellion.

From the trio, he could feel waves of stress and fear. Fear directed towards Vader, as expected- but also for Luke? Did those fools think he'd harm his own son?

While he was well aware that as an adult, Luke could take care of himself. But now?

The dark lord's feelings of parental protection surged as he realized how much danger his now child-aged son was now in.

Vader had mourned the lost years with his son when he'd learned Luke's identity. The only thing that had made up for it was the knowledge that at least Luke had been safe in his anonymity.

Now, when his son who was so much smaller, somehow more naïve looked up at him with so much trust the dark lord felt whatever remained of his heart shatter.

"Explain, now." Vader growled when the trio was about two feet from them. Luke frowned up at his father, easily sensing his Father's anger. The blonde angel's bottom lip started to quiver, as if the boy thought Vader was mad at him.

'Luke, I'm not displeased with you. Be quiet for a moment and then you can tell me everything about the Captain's ship.'

The blonde immediately stopped the tears, grinning instead. His side of the bond radiating with so much light and love it would have made Vader choke if not for his respirator.

"Uh," the Smuggler coughed, obviously uncomfortable in the presence of the man who had him frozen in carbonite. "During a mission, some kind of witch shot Luke with some kind of spell. As best as the medics could tell it's gonna wear off but uh."

Calrissian finished when Solo began mumbling off on a tangent.

"He insisted on coming to see you."

Under his mask, Vader cocked the burnt remains of his eyebrow.

"A five-year-old convinced a war veteran, a smuggler and a baron?" Luke giggled into armor. His small fingers clutching into his father's cape.

Vader's heart soared from that simple action. Was he so desperate for positive interaction, or was it simply from his son's open and loving trust.

Then again, Luke was the sun and stars of his life.

The Wookie roared, years from experience and interaction with Wookies allowed Vader to translate it: The boy used a mind trick.

It wasn't all that surprising that even as a child Luke welded intense powers within the Force.

"It matters not, I will care for him until the spell wears off."

The Dark Lord saw the smuggler's hand reflectively go to the blaster at his side.

"And what if it doesn't? I was kind of fine bringing Luke to see you but I'm not letting you take him. Especially if you're just gonna confuse him about what he stood for!"

Vader felt his anger rise, at Solo's impudence most of all. How dare Solo imply that he wouldn't be a suitable care-giver for his son?

One of Luke's small hands pulled at his cape. Lowering the boy to the floor, Vader watched his son rush over to Han. The small blonde pulled at Han's shirt until Han was kneeling in front of the child.

"Don't worry Han, daddy's gonna take care of me."

He could easily still sense the trio's trepidation to allow this but none of them spoke again after Luke hugged his goodbyes to them.

Vader's breathe almost stopped again when Luke's small hand curled into his. His adorable son smiled up at him, his bright blue eyes somehow looking through the lenses of his mask to where Vader's eyes were.

Walking off towards his waiting ship, his son's love and trust so bright that Vader hadn't noticed his anger hadn't pulled the dark side to him once.

'Are we going home, Daddy?'

'Yes, son we are.'


End file.
